<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tie halki yön by elennalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379029">Tie halki yön</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore'>elennalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Father-Son Relationship, Helcaraxë, Lightly Toasted Amrod, M/M, Post-Darkening of Valinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Puiden valo on pimentynyt. Noldorin joukko kulkee kohti Keski-Maata. Aramanissa Findekánon ja Maitimon tiet eroavat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë &amp; Fingon | Findekáno, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë &amp; Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë &amp; Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tie halki yön</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Päädyin lopulta siihen, että tämä ficci toimii parhaiten one-shottina.</p><p>Käytän hahmojen quenyankielisiä nimiä, koska tässä vaiheessa he puhuivat quenyaa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Murhaaja</i>, Findekáno syytti itseään ajatuksissaan. <i>Murhaaja.</i> Sen olisi pitänyt tuntua pahemmalta, mutta nykyisin hänen sydämessään asui vain kolkko tyhjyys. Hän ei osannut itkeä niitä, jotka olivat kuolleet Alqualondessa hänen miekkansa iskuista. Hänen kylmä sydämensä hirvitti häntä. Aivan kuin hän olisi muuttunut joksikin kammotukseksi. Ehkä se johtui siitä kauheasta kirouksesta, joka heidän päälleen oli laitettu.</p><p>Koko pitkän vaelluksen pohjoiseen hän oli vain toivonut saavuttavansa Maitimon. Kunpa hän vain saisi puhua Maitimon kanssa, sillä jos joku, niin tämä ymmärtäisi, miltä hänestä tuntui. Maitimokin oli ollut Alqualondessa. Mutta kun he olivat matkan vastoinkäymisistä uupuneina pysähtyneet tähän sumuiseen lahdenpohjukkaan, jossa hyiset tuulet puhalsivat, ei sopivaa aikaa kahdenkeskiseen keskusteluun löytynyt millään. Kaikki olivat kärsimättömiä jatkamaan matkaa. Mietittiin parasta keinoa päästä Keski-Maahan, ja kiivaita keskusteluja käytiin. Yhdestä asiasta jokainen oli samaa mieltä: he ottaisivat laivat ja ylittäisivät meren tässä, ennen kuin petolliset jäät pohjoisempana tekisivät purjehduksen liian vaaralliseksi. Riita syntyi siitä, kenen joukko menisi ensin.</p><p>Feanáro-setä oli ratkaissut ongelman omalla tavallaan. Eräänä aamuna heidän herätessään laivat vain olivat poissa, ja Maitimo oli mennyt niiden mukana. Heillä jäljelle jääneillä ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin odottaa. Ja odottaessa oli aivan liikaa aikaa ajatella.</p><p>Hän kääriytyi äidin kutomaan villaviittaan ja seisoi tuijottaen pimeyteen. Mikään vaate täällä ei suojannut kunnolla hyiseltä tuulelta ja kosteudelta, mutta ei kukaan tätä minään huviretkenä ollut pitänytkään. <i>Noldorin</i> suuri kuningas oli murhattu, ja hänen kansansa ajoi murhaajaa takaa. Melkor jota he kaikki kutsuivat nyt nimellä Moringotto, oli heidän musta vihollisensa, ja <i>noldor</i> oli julistanut hänelle sodan.</p><p>Findekáno ei ollut vieläkään tottunut pimeyteen ja jatkuvaan yöhön. Täällä pohjoisessa edes tähdet eivät näkyneet mereltä nousevien sumupilvien takaa. Kukaan ei osannut sanoa, oliko yö vai päivä. Oliko sellaisilla sanoilla enää edes merkitystä? He olivat nukkuneet silloin kun isä oli päättänyt, että he olivat kulkeneet riittävän päivämatkan, tai kun he olivat vain olleet liian väsyneitä mihinkään muuhun. Mutta laivojen hävittyä kukaan ei ollut halunnut nukkua ennen kuin heidät haettaisiin meren takaa. Kukaan ei halunnut jäädä joukosta, vaikka jotkut pohtivatkin, aikoiko Feanáro edes lähettää laivoja takaisin heitä hakemaan.</p><p>Hän kosketti ajatuksissaan miekkaansa, jota kantoi vyöllään huotrassa. Maitimo oli sen takonut hänelle lahjaksi ja kirjoittanut siihen suojaloitsunkin. Siinä oli safiireilla koristeltu nuppi, sen kahva istui täydellisesti hänen käteensä ja terä oli kauniisti muotoiltu. Sillä miekalla hän oli surmannut <i>eldaria</i> Alqualondessa.</p><p>Hän oli luullut, että heidän kimppuunsa oli hyökätty, että heidän henkensä oli vaarassa. Vasta jälkeenpäin hän ymmärsi, että riita oli syntynyt laivoista, mutta liian moni oli jo siinä vaiheessa kuollut. Joutsenvalkaman asukkaat puolustivat laivojaan loppuun saakka. Jossain vaiheessa taistelua hän oli nähnyt Maitimon juoksevan laiturilla yltä päältä veressä, joka ei ollut hänen. Hän oli tiennyt näyttävänsä yhtä kauhealta. Sen päivän jälkeen mikään ei ollut enää entisensä. Koko synkkä matka pohjoiseen, valarin tuomio, heidän päälleet kasautuneet onnettomuudet, se kaikki painoi häntä enemmän kuin hän uskalsi myöntääkään.</p><p>"Findekáno." Se oli isä, joka oli tullut katsomaan mitä hän teki niin kaukana leirin ulkopuolella. Jos isä arvasikin, mikä häntä mietitytti, hän osasi olla ottamatta sitä puheeksi. Hiljaa he seisoivat vierekkäin.</p><p>"Kunpa näkisimme edes tähdet", Findekáno huokasi lopulta. "Tämä pimeys ja sumu tuskastuttaa minua. Miten osaamme edes purjehtia oikeaan suuntaan, jos emme pysty suunnistamaan tähtien avulla?"</p><p>Nolofinwe, hänen isänsä ja <i>noldorin</i> jälkijoukon johtaja laski kätensä hänen olalleen. Se oli varmaan tarkoitettu rauhoittavaksi eleeksi.</p><p>"Minä tunnen veljeni <i>fean</i> täältäkin asti", isä vakuutti. "Meidän välillämme on vahva sidos, vaikka hän tuntuukin yrittävän kieltää sen parhaansa mukaan. Pystyisin purjehtimaan hänen luokseen vaikka silmät kiinni. Kun meillä nyt vain olisi ne laivat! Tämä odotus alkaa olla sietämätöntä, väki hermostuu. Kuinka pitkään kestää purjehtia Endoriin ja takaisin?"</p><p>"Paluumatkalla on vastatuuli", hän yritti vuorostaan rauhoitella isää. Hän toivoi, että Maitimo olisi mukana laivoissa, jotka lähetettäisiin heitä hakemaan. Juuri niin, tietenkin Maitimo vaatisi päästä häntä hakemaan. Hän saisi purjehtia meren yli rakkaansa kanssa, ja vihdoinkin, vihdoinkin heillä olisi aikaa vaihtaa edes pari sanaa. Tai pari suudelmaa, ehkä. Mikäli Maitimo vielä halusi häntä. Hän ei ollut varma enää mistään. Sellaiset asiat kuuluivat Tirionin päiviin, kun kaikki oli vielä kunnossa. Sittemmin oli tapahtunut liian paljon. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt kunnolla puhua Maitimon kanssa sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli seurannut isäänsä karkoitukseen Formenosiin. Siitä oli kauan, ja mikään ei ollut enää niin kuin ennen.</p><p>"Arakáno lähti kokemaan ansoja, jotka hän viritti eilen", isä totesi. "Jos hyvin käy, saamme tuoretta lintupaistia."</p><p>Hyvä, että isä keksi pikkuveljelle tekemistä. Veli oli pyörinyt ympäri leiriä kärsimättömänä koko sen ajan, kun he olivat joutuneet odottamaan, eikä kukaan ollut kestänyt hänen jatkuvaa tivaamistaan lähdön ajankohdasta.</p><p>"Mitä Ingoldo sanoi, kun kuuli, että setä otti laivat?" hän kysyi isältään uteliaana. Serkun jälkijoukko oli saavuttanut heidät sinä iltapäivänä, ja hänen ilmeensä oli ollut paljonpuhuva, kun hän oli huomannut matkalaisten joukon kutistuneen ja laivojen olevan tiessään. Mutta isä oli ohjannut Ingoldo-serkun päättäväisesti telttaansa varmaankin jonkinlaiseen tilannekatsaukseen ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi sanoa mitään harkitsematonta. Nyt kun isän toinen veli Arafinwe oli kääntynyt takaisin, oli Findaráto Ingoldo itseoikeutetusti hänen huoneensa joukon johtaja. Kultatukkainen serkku oli ottanut mukaansa kuormakärryittäin tavaroita, ehkä enemmän kuin kukaan heistä muista yhteensä, hän ei näyttänyt olevan niinkään matkalla sotaan kuin perustamaan omaa valtakuntaa Keski-Maahan. Mutta sellainen nyt vaan oli Findaráton tyyli, hän ympäröi itsensä tavaroilla ja kauniilla asioilla. Hänen vaatteensakin olivat hienommat kuin edes sisarellaan Artaniksella, jota tosin nimitettiinkin poikatytöksi.</p><p>"Selitin hänelle tilanteen, ja hän ymmärsi kyllä. Jonkun oli mentävä ensin, ja hän sanoi tienneensä, että Feanáro ei antaisi minun olla se ensimmäinen."</p><p>Findekáno pyöritti salaa silmiään. Varsinainen suku he kyllä olivat. Ei ihme, että <i>valar</i> olivat kyllästyneet heidän omituisuuksiinsa ja ikuisiin sukuriitoihinsa. Jos tilanne ei olisi ollut niin vakava, hänen olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa. Mutta tärkeintä oli nyt päästä Keski-Maahan niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Sitten nähtäisiin... mikä heitä odottaisi. Sota ja kuolema, vai kunniakas voitto ja uusi elämä <i>noldorin</i> valtakunnassa? Ainoa mitä hän tiesi oli, että kukaan heistä ei jättäisi kostamatta Moringottolle tuhoa, jonka tämä oli maailmalle ja heille, Finwen suvulle, aiheuttanut. Eräät heistä olivat vannoneet siitä valankin. Silmarilit tuntuivat olleen erityisen kipeä menetys Feanárolle, hän ajatteli vähän katkerana. Entä puiden tuhoutuminen? Entä isoisän murha? Niiden vuoksi hän marssi, ei typerien jalokivien. Mutta hän tiesi, että Maitimo olisi isänsä poikana eri mieltä. Ja voi voi, silti hän rakasti häntä, typerää Maitimoa.</p><p>Missä se idiootti viipyi?</p><p>Äkkiä yössä syttyi punainen hehku. Se näytti tulevan Keski-Maasta, sillä jossain siellä idässä Findekáno tiesi Endorin maan olevan. Niin kaukana se oli, etteivät hänen silmänsä pystyneet erottamaan, mistä oli kyse. Mutta pahat aavistukset täyttivät hänet. Hän oli kuullut tarinoita Moringottoa palvelevista tulenhengistä. Niiden sanottiin kulkevan vapaana Keski-Maan kamaralla. Jotain kauheaa oli tapahtunut, hän oli yhtäkkiä varma siitä.</p><p>Hän kääntyi katsomaan isäänsä ja hätkähti tämän ilmettä. Isä tuijotti pimeydessä alati laajenevaa punaista hehkua kasvot kauhusta jähmettyneenä, kuin olisi juuri saanut huonoja uutisia. Findekáno muisti, mitä isä oli sanonut <i>feasta</i>, joka yhdisti hänet veljeensä, ja äkkiä hän pelkäsi pahinta.</p><p>"Onko se Moringotto?" hän kysyi äänellä, jota oli äkkiä vaikea saada pysymään vakaana. "Onko se hyökkäys?"</p><p>Isä oli pitkään hiljaa, niin pitkään, että hän alkoi toden teolla pelätä isän seuraavia sanoja.</p><p>Ne eivät olleet sanat, joita hän oli odottanut.</p><p>"Hän poltti laivat."</p><p>"Mitä? Onko se Melkor? Ovatko he turvassa?"</p><p>"Feanáro. Hän poltti laivat." Isän kylmä ääni pelotti häntä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mistä isä puhui. Miksi setä olisi tehnyt jotain sellaista? Mutta isän silmistä hän näki, että jotenkin tämä tiesi, mitä meren takana oli tapahtunut.</p><p>"Emme pääse yli", isä puhui kuin itsekseen ja tuijotti punaista loimua. "Sekö oli hänen tarkoituksensa, että kaikkien näiden koettelemusten jälkeen jättäisimme matkan kesken? Pelkääkö hän, että vien hänen aarteensa? Ahneus sumentaa hänen järkensä! Mitä mahdollisuuksia hänellä on Moringottoa vastaan ilman koko <i>noldorin</i> sotajoukkoa? Heidän joukkonsa ei ole suuren suuri!"</p><p>Isä jatkoi puhumistaan, hän tuntui ajattelevan ääneen, eikä Findekáno uskaltanut keskeyttää häntä. Suunnitelmat menisivät uusiksi. Laivoja ei tulisi, sanoi isä sellaisella äänensävyllä, että Findekáno uskoi kyllä häntä. Hän ei pääsisi Maitimon luo. Kunpa heidän välisensä yhteys olisi vahvempi, niin että hän voisi olla varma, että Russandol oli kunnossa. Mutta hän ei tavoittanut Maitimoa, kuin ehkä aavistuksen siitä, että tämä oli jossain siellä, Keski-Maassa, tulenliekkien loimussa, ja hän oli meren toisella puolella pimeydessä ja pelkäsi, etteivät he näkisi enää koskaan.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div><p>Maitimo heräsi huutoihin ja hälinään. Ajatusta nopeammin hän ponkaisi ylös matkavuoteeltaan, hän oli jo vaatteissa, miekkavyö odotti vuoteen vieressä, hän oli arvannut tämän, he olivat saapuneet Keski-Maahan ja täällä oli vaarallista. Hän ryntäsi ulos teltasta miekkavyötään vielä pukien ja ihmetteli samalla, missä Káno oli. Miekka oli jo hänen kädessään, isän harjoitukset kantoivat hedelmää, he olivat valmistautuneet tällaiseen, hän oli valmis taisteluun.</p><p>Mutta mitään merkkiä taistelusta ei näkynyt. Vain tulipalo rannassa. Laivat! Laivat paloivat jättimäisenä tulimerenä, väki huusi ja juoksi, jotkut yrittivät heittää niiden kannelle sammiolla vettä tai epätoivoisena pelastaa tavaroitaan, mutta se oli auttamatta liian myöhäistä. Jotkut laivoista olivat jo romahtaneet veteen, eikä yksikään kauniista joutsenlaivoista ollut säästynyt tulelta. Hetken hän vain tuijotti uskomatonta näkyä, sitten hänen silmänsä tavoittivat pikku Tyelpen, joka hortoili vaarallisen lähellä palavaa laivaa ja ryntäsi nappaamaan veljenpoikansa, ennen kuin kekäle tai kipinä sytyttäisi pojan viitan liekkeihin.</p><p>"Isä!" Tyelpe huusi ja hän haki katseellaan Curvoa. Tuolla Curvo oli, veli seisoi isän ja muutaman muun miehen kanssa mustana silhuettina katsomassa tulipaloa, vain katsomassa, miksi he eivät tehneet mitään, olivatko he jo luovuttaneet? Hän komensi Tyelpen takaisin telttaan ja pysymään siellä, ja sitten hän lähti juoksemaan kivikkoisen rannan halki isän luo. Sivusilmällä hän näki, että Káno juoksi samaan suuntaan, ja tuolta tulivat Tyelko ja Carnistir. Missä olivat kaksoset?</p><p>"Isä!" hän huusi, ja Feanáro kääntyi katsomaan hänen suuntaansa, tuli hehkui hänen kasvoillaan ja kun hän tuli lähemmäs hän näki isän viitassa nokea ja kipinöiden polttamia reikiä. Curufinwe hänen vierellään näytti samanlaiselta, hiki kiilteli heidän otsallaan, vaikka yön kylmyys oli saanut lätäköt riitteeseen. Savu kirveli hänen silmiään, hänen teki mieli komentaa isää ja Curufinwea nopeasti sammutustöihin, mutta isää ei komennettu, joten hän vain huusi epätoivoisena: "Miksi te ette tee mitään!"</p><p>Isä katsoi häneen kaikkitietävällä katseellaan, jonka hän tunsi liiankin hyvin. Kaikki menee suunnitelman mukaan, hänen silmänsä sanoivat, rauhoitu. Mutta kaikki ei mennyt suunnitelman mukaan!</p><p>"Miten me haemme nyt muut? Findekáno on vielä Aramanissa!" Ja monet muut, mutta sillä hetkellä Finno oli ainoa, jonka kasvot nousivat hänen mieleensä. Isän kasvoilla vilahti ärtymys, sitten huvittuneisuus, ja hän tuskin uskoi kuulemaansa, kun isä julisti, että veneet oli poltettu tarkoituksella, se oli hänen kuningasideansa, sillä kaikki ne, joita tarvittiin olivat jo täällä, muita ei kaivattu, muihin ei luotettu.</p><p>"Mutta missä on Ambarussa?" Káno hänen vierellään parahti, ja kauhu iski hänen vatsanpohjaansa. Eikö Ambarto ollutkin sanonut haluavansa nukkua tämän ensimmäisen yön laivassa? Hän oli näyttänyt vähän huonovointiselta merimatkan jälkeen. Ei kai, ei kai... Káno hänen vierellään näytti muistavan saman, yhdessä he lähtivät taas juoksemaan, kaksosten laiva oli rivin viimeinen, se oli jo aivan karrelle palanut, kohta sen jäännökset romahtaisivat rantaveteen, ja jos pikkuveli oli siellä, hän oli mennyttä.</p><p>Ambarussa oli polvillaan maassa, heidän huutonsa kuullessaan hän kääntyi heitä katsomaan silmät pyöreinä ja hän pelkäsi pahinta, mutta nolemmat kaksosista olivat siinä, Pityo oli siinä, ja helpotus täytti hänet.</p><p>"Mitä tapahtui?" Ambarto näytti huonovointiselta, hän nojasi polviinsa ja yski, ja hänen kaksoisveljensä pyyhki hänen kasvojaan märällä rievulla.</p><p>"Hän meinasi jäädä tulen vangiksi!" huudahti säikähtänyt Ambarussa, ja hänen oli pakko vilkaista Kánoa, kuuliko tämäkin saman?</p><p>"Minä en saanut unta ja olin kävelemässä rannalla, kun näin, että laivoja sytytettiin. Isä ja jotkut muut. Minä huusin, mutta he eivät kuulleet, ja minulle tuli kiire herättää veli. Hän on saanut savua henkeensä. Hän ei voi oikein hyvin."</p><p>"Valarin kautta!" hän huudahti ja suuttumus paisui hänen sisällään. "Eikö hän ajatellut ollenkaan! Pityo olisi voinut kuolla!"</p><p>Molemmat kaksoset tuijottivat häntä kuin pöllöt ja hän käski heidät kauemmas rannasta, jossa ilma ei ollut niin savuista ja jossa he eivät kuulisi, kun hän raivoaisi isälle. Hän marssi Káno vanavedessään takaisin isän luo, tämä oli jo liikaa, olkoon sitten niin, että hän ei enää näkisi Finnoa, mutta että isä oli melkein polttanut toisen kaksosista elävältä, se oli liikaa.</p><p>"Feanáro!" hän huusi haastavasti.</p><p>"Hän on näköjään kunnossa. Älä katso minua noin, poika!"</p><p>"Sinä olit polttaa hänet laivojen mukana! Tajuatko, kuinka lähellä hän oli kuolla? Jos Ambarussa ei olisi ollut hereillä, hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia ehtiä ajoissa ulos! Tajuatko, mitä meinasit saada aikaan?"</p><p>Isä vain tuijotti häntä ja odotti, että hän hiljeni. "Mutta hän on kunnossa. Asia on loppuunkäsitelty."</p><p>Viha paisui hänessä, hän pakottaisi isän tajuamaan, vaikka hänen pitäisi hieroa se vasten hänen naamaansa. "Murhaaja. Se sinusta meinasi tulla. Ja olisi tullutkin, ellei Ambarussa olisi ollut hereillä!"</p><p>Isä vain tuhahti. Tästä oli hyvää vauhtia tulossa taas yksi hänen ja isän välisistä kuuluisista riidoista. Káno vetäytyi tahdikkaasti kauemmaksi, mutta hän oli liian vihainen lopettakseen.</p><p>"Ja mikä ihmeen idea polttaa ne laivat! Niitä olisi vielä tarvittu!"</p><p>"Kukaan ei lähde laivoilla minnekään", sanoi isä hyisellä äänellä. "Me emme tarvitse enää niitä, me olemme jo perillä. Ja jos joku on suunnitellut nostavansa ankkurin muiden nukkuessa ja palaavansa Amaniin, hän ansaitseekin palaa laivojen mukana!"</p><p>Vai sieltä suunnasta tuuli puhalsi. Hän ei jaksanut käydä tätä keskustelua, ei jälleen. "Älä sano tuota Ambarussalle, Pityo ei todellakaan ollut karkaamassa. He ovat täysillä mukana. Me kaikki olemme tässä mukana! Kukaan ei aio perääntyä!"</p><p>Oli ihan sama mitä hän puhui, isä kääntyi jo pois. Turha muistuttaa valasta, joka sitoi heitä, turha kertoa, että kaikesta huolimatta he pitäisivät aina yhtä, he halusivat ajaa Moringottoa takaa aivan yhtä paljon kuin isä, kukaan ei todellakaan ollut palaamassa takaisin!</p><p>Káno oli siinä, veli ohjasi häntä hartioista pidellen syrjemmälle ja lopultakin hän luovutti, niin kuin hän aina lopulta luovutti hänen ja isän välisissä riidoissa.</p><p>"Hän melkein tappoi Ambarussan!" hän huudahti vielä kerran veljelle, mutta niin kaukana, että isä ei voinut enää kuulla.</p><p>"Anna olla, hän ei kuuntele silloin, kun on tuolla tuulella. Minä käyn katsomassa, miten Ambarussa voi. Koeta sinä nukkua vähän, meillä on pitkä marssi edessä."</p><p>Hän halusi väittää vastaan, että hän ei kaivannut unta, mutta äkkiä uupumus valtasi hänet, ja lopulta hän vain nyökkäsi ja lähti. Hän vetäytyi telttansa suojaan ja auki levitetyllä vuodekääröllään hän makasi aamuun, koetti parhaansa mukaan nukkua ja kuunteli outojen lintujen huutoja.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>